


A Simple Happiness

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, One Big Happy Family, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: This is the day that Altera and Helena have been striving to.





	A Simple Happiness

The braid did not look good, Altera decided. The criss cross of the strands of hair just somehow did not seem to fit her and the strange silver that was her hair. Sighing, Altera let down her hair. Perhaps she would let her hair hang as normal. She had wanted to do something special for today, but it seems fate had other plans for her.

Collapsing onto a chair, Altera felt her heart beating quickly, wildly. Nervous. Very nervous. The saber couldn’t help it though. This may not have been her first time, but something about this was special. Something made this hers.

As Altera continued to worry, her door creaked open, three pairs of eyes peeking through the door frame. Curiosity stared across the room at Altera. 

“I can see you three.”

Sounds of awkward shuffling and a loud shush was the response.

“It’s alright. Come on in.”

The awkward shuffling became excited, and the door quickly opened. Jack, Nursery Rhyme, and Jeanne shuffled in, looking expectantly at the saber. However their expectation quickly turned to dismay.

“You aren’t in your dress!” Jeanne huffed, puffing out her cheeks in disappointment.

“And we came all this way!” Jack complained. 

“Mommy is waiting you know!” Nursery Rhyme began dragging Altera towards the waiting dress. This was the part Altera had been dreading. Dresses had never been her friend. The three girls began the arduous process of forcing Altera into a dress. All the while Helena stood, waiting for the saber’s arrival.

White was a good color for the caster. Though her purple hair was rather contrasting to the plain color, it was the kind of contrast that drew in your gaze, grabbing it and refusing to let go. Helena looked towards the door again, an air of impatience encircling her. How could that girl be late! This had been her idea, and now she had the audacity to make the caster wait. 

Blavatsky smiled, remembering the girls trembling frame as Helena, for once, stared down at her. The fields of France had never been more beautiful than in that moment. Those hopeful eyes trained on her, searching, pleading for an answer. How could Helena have refused? 

But she was still late!

Giggling reeled in Blavatsky, the little sound heralding Altera’s arrival. The saber stood, framed in the doorway, her train following behind on the floor. A tiny gasp escaped Blavatsky, as she marveled at the saber. She looked her usual stunning self, but the simple white dress, the high ponytail held up by a flower, all of them breathed a life and hope into the girl that made Helena fall in love all over again. It was wonderful.

Stepping forward, Altera strode forward towards her partner, anticipation gleaming in her eyes. They had been brought together rather unexpectedly, but over all this time they had become inextricably connected, intertwined in a way they would have been unable to in their lifetimes. Maybe their love should never have been, maybe they should never have met. But that didn’t matter. This was the happiness they had once failed to find. They had no intention to let go.

So they stood, side by side, looking ahead to their future together. Perhaps there was hardship ahead for them, perhaps they would have to watch their family be ripped apart, but as their fingers intertwined a promise formed in their hearts. The future was theirs and they had long decided to greet those far off days together. Forever. Be it here or off in another time, another place. This was their promise.

Grasping each other’s hand, they sealed their lives together with a simple “I do.” While the kids cheered, saber and caster leaned together for a kiss, the soft glow of the grail in Master’s hands enveloping them in light.

-

Small specks of gold flashed joyfully from the darkness. Altera and Helena lay together on the bed, fully enjoying the fact that they would never be apart again. For them, that night was truly theirs. From now on, nothing else mattered. All the sadness, and all the pain, none of it mattered. They were bound together. They were family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading!  
> So I promised myself I would release this when I completed this family in my Chaldea, and I finally rolled Helena. So here it is! This is the final work in this series, and as such I have to give a huge thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this series. I absolutely loved writing all of these, so I hope that you enjoyed them, even if just a little.  
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
